Pokemon wishing star
by The Untamed Miharu
Summary: "The biggest wish you have right now... It's your mother isn't it? You and your sister want her back... Why don't you wish for that?", the small Pokémon said supressing a yawn. "You know it's the only chance you'll ever get..." "I could wish for that? The bing nodded "Would you fulfill that wish?" The being nodded again "Do I have the right?"


_**Pokémon wishing star**_

**Miharu: I decided to rewrite this, as I have found my Motivation again and Celia and Yume now bear different names. They changed theirs when I changed mine.**

**Marisa: I was formerly known as Celia but my name changed as LDrago became Miharu.**

**Cathy: I was formerly known as Yume but my name changed when Miharu found new aspects of herself.**

**Miharu: I havent been doing much lately and decided do it better this time. As one wise Marowak once put it: "One must try again and again in the face of failure"... This difinitely was a failure... **

**Also I do not own the Franchise Pokémon, Hoenn, Lilycove City, Littleroot, Brendan, Professor Birch, Mudkip, Seviper, Charizard, the swellows, Liepard, Dragonite, Unfezant, Visocasters and the idea of a Pokémon Journey in general.  
**

**I do own Liliana, Drake, Cathy, Marisa and the plot**

* * *

**bold - Pokespeech which humans can't understand, of course**

_italics - thoughts_

_**bold italics - Pokéthoughts**_

* * *

_**prolouge**_

It was Nine o'clock in the morning. Smoke veiled the sky and obscured the city where a big Pokémon Battle was just taking place. It was a battle with high stakes with two opponents who couldn't be any more different.

"No, I wont let you!", a woman with auburn hair shouted, "What you are doing is insane! Do you really think you'll be able to effortlessly control Pokémon without Pokéballs? Others have tried and didn't succeed!"

"Heh, others tried and succeeded! You know Blake Hall, don't you?"

"It doesn't matter! I. WILL. STOP. YOU!", she countered and released a seviper which now stood between her and the brown-haired man she had spoken to.

The man laughed: "You are going to fight me?"

The determined expression in the womans face told him more than he needed to know. She was going to fight him and she wouldn't let him go any further, until all her Pokémon and possibly she herself were cold out.

"You should over think that, once again, Liliana. You know I do not take prisoners and it would be a shame if your little girls lost their mother at such a young age..."

A cruel smirk appeared on his face as he watched Liliana's expression falter. Only moments later, though, the woman pulled herself together.

She screamed: "Don't you bring my daughters into this, Drake! This has nothing to do with them! That's it! Lets settle this once and for all!"

Drake laughed, released a black charizard and shouted: "Fine! If that's how you want things to end! But expect no chivalry from me!"

At the same time, two young trainers were to receive their first Pokémon from Professor Birch. They had waited for a long time for this day to come and were incredibly happy that their journey would finally start. And as if nature wanted to congratulate them, all clouds that had covered the sky one day before, were gone and the sun shone brightly for the first time after the long winter.

"So, you two. Choose your starter.", Professor Birch said. He smiled warmly at Marisa and Cathy. He released a torchic, a mudkip and a treecko. The Pokémon started to play with each other happily.

Marisa commented. "They are all very lively."

"And they are so cute!", squealed Cathy.

"Yes, that's true", agreed Brendan, "But don't take this too lightly! Choosing the first pokémon isn't just about type preferences and how they look. Get to know them a little and then choose whichever you think you get along with best."

The girls nodded. They went over to the small creatures and sat down in their midst. The pokémon ignored them and continued to play catch. Marisa and Cathy just sat there and watched the three until Treecko decided it would be a good idea to make Torchic stumble and fall. He laughed but quickly shut up when the little bird got up and looked at him with a death glare.

"**Why would you do that?!**",she asked.

Treecko answered laughing, again: "**You are cute when you are angry!**"

The torchic reddened and began trembling with rage.

"**I'll show you, you idiot!**", she screamed and in the next moment embers hit Treecko hard in the face.

That awakened Treecko's fighting spirits and he charged forward to tackle the bird but was stopped when the mudkip tackled him.

"**Stop it! Both of you!**", he shouted.

"**No I wont! Someone has to show birdbrain over there who is boss!**", the treecko retorted.

"**Birdbrain? Says the one with the brain no bigger than a walnut!**", Torchic exclaimed furiously.

The two bickering pokémon now charged at each other, again. Mudkip ran and stood between the two. He wondered when they are going to hit him and closed his eyes but opened them when he noticed that the impact never came. He looked up to the two girls and saw that Marisa was restraining the torchic who was still glaring at Treecko who was held back by the other girl.

Cathy winked at the mud fish-pokémon.

"Don't worry! We'll hold them back"

Another ten minutes later Torchic and Treecko had cooled of. They were still throwing insults at each other but at least they didn't fight anymore.

Just at that moment Professor Birch entered.

He asked excited. "Which starter will you choose?

"I want Torchic.",Marisa answered.

Cathy thought about it for a moment then said: "I think Mudkip would be the right starter for me!"

Birch nodded and asked: "How will you name you very first Pokémon?"

"I´m not that creative. I´ll leave it by Mudkip."

"I think, I name this Torchic Flare.", came the answers.

"Good", the Professor stated,"Brendan, take the two back to. They should show their mother their Pokémon and say good-bye. Oh, one more thing. "

"Okay", Brendan agreed. "I'll take you back home now, then. Or is there anything else you wanted to do?"

Both sisters shook their heads and so he commanded the swellows they had borrowed from the lab to start flying.

It took the little group several hours to reach the gates of Marisa's and Cathy's hometown Lilycove City and by the time they arrived the sun had already started to set. They ran up to their house next to the mall with Brendan following slowly after he put the swellows back into their pokéballs, but when they reached it, they saw nothing but ash, a burned, dead body and next to it a brown-haired man with a black charizard. Marisa just stared at the scene before her, her mouth wide agape. Tears started to well up in Cathy's eyes and she held her sister's arm tightly.

"I-is that M-mom?", she asked and pointed to the corpse.

Marisa nodded: " Y-y-yes, I-I think. Who...who else co-could that be?"

The man turned around and looked at Cathy and Marisa. He grinned and went towards the frightened girls. Cathy hid behind her sister and as the man stood directly in front of them she asked:"Who...Who are y-you?"

"There is no need to tell a little girl like you who I am", the man answered.

Marisa clenched her fist and asked with low but angry voice: " .YOU?"

The man sighed and said: "If you must know... I´m Drake Arons, the leader of Team Alpha." Marisa spoke again: "You... did this, didn´t you?"

She pointed at the remains of the house.

Drake smirked: "Unfortunately, yes. I feel sorry for you but we had to get rid of them. They were in our you two are Orphans, right? I pity you. But if you don´t want to be all alone, you could always join Team Alpha."

He grinned.

Cathy jumped towards Drake from behind her sister and shouted with a sudden burst of courage: "NO!NEVER!"

And Marisa added with despair and anger noticable in her voice: "You dare to offer such a thing? You just burned down our house and killed our mother and now you seriously think we should join your team?"

The girl released her torchic and yelled her command. "Flare, use Ember!"

Drake dodged the attack, called back Charizard and released a liepard.

Marisa shouted again:" Ember!"

And Drake yelled: "Dodge, Liepard and then Night Slash!"

The liepard charged forward, its claws glowing purple. The little bird ran for her life but she was not fast enough. The liepard quickly caught up with her and slashed her. She was thrown into a tree in front of her and instantly fell unconscious.

Drake grinned again and said:" If you want to beat me, you will have to get stronger."

Suddenly a black-haired woman walked past the inexperienced and scared trainers and up to Drake.

She spoke in a calm voice completely free of emotion: "Master Drake, we have the control now."

Drake smirked and turned to the girls.

" I think we´ll meet again. Train if you want to beat me.", he laughed, clearly not believing they would ever be strong enough to ever archieve that.

"Cathy, Marisa!", Brendan shouted from behind, finally arriving at the scene, only to see an unfezant and a dragonite flying away.

He was speechless trying to process what just happened. Just this morning when he fetched the girls from this very place everything seemed to be perfect. He had seen a happy mother, who had been proud of her "little girls" for having grown up so much they could start their own journey. She had been worried though, too, and didn't want to let them go when she hugged her daughters as a farewell until Cathy pointed out that they were coming back in the evening and start travelling tomorrow.

An agonizing flooded the entire city. Marisa and Cathy slumped to the ground. In just a mere day one man managed to shatter their whole live and didn't even care that he had destroyed a very important thing: a family.

"Cathy, Marisa?", Brendan repeated. "Are you alright?"

Internally he slapped himself. it was a dump question to ask, but he didn't know what else to say.

Marisa tried to stand again and pulled her sister up with her. Their eyes were reddened and on their cheeks there were fresh tears.

"Don't worry, Brendan, we're- we're alright...", Cathy stated with a sad, faked smile as her elder sibling went over to her Pokémon. "After all, we finally have a Pokémon... and we can start our journey..."

Her voice was weak and shaky and she sounded more like she was trying to convince herself to be strong.

Meanwhile Marisa picked up Flare and softly whispered: "I'm sorry, I should have known that we're no match for him. I shouldn't have tried to fight him..."

**"Flare, Flare! Talk to me! Are you alright?"**, shouted a frantic voice in the torchic's very own language.

Her trainer looked down at the water-type who had arrived by her side and asked: "You are worried about her, Mudkip, huh? She'll be alright, I'm sure... I'm sorry... It was my fault... I shouldn't have done that."

**"D-don't f-feel bad... of** **yourself."**, the Pokémon in her arms tried to reassure her, but of course she couldn't understand what her Pokémon was saying.

Then she returned Flare into her Pokéball and rejoined the others.

"Do you still want to travel", Brendan questioned frowning.

Marisa and Cathy glanced each other.

"Yes, our mother made this possible and she wouldn't want us to waste this chance we owe her.", the rose haired girl stated determined.

Her younger sister added: "We cannot change this, but maybe we can help others from preventing things like this."

"If you're sure, I will support you. I'll call the police and then let's return to Littleroot. You know this is a difficult situation. You should give yourself some time I-... I really don't think you should go.

Marisa and Cathy, however, had already made up their mind. they were going on their journey because that was what her mother would have wanted.

_That's where their journey started. The journey of Marisa and Cathy_

* * *

**selected quote from next chapter:" I´m going to beat you!"**

* * *

**Miharu:And? Is that promising? If you have any ideas, just tell me. As well as**

**criticism. I appreciate any review.  
**

**Marisa: Yay, I start a journey with my best friend and for now sister.**

**Drake:Where was I going?**

**Miharu:You´ll see. Bye and ReViEw!**


End file.
